Rainy Days and Mondays
is the 28 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The story begins at school, where Elsie starts to complain how Mondays are always gloomy. Then, Chihiro tells Elsie to think that the week starts on Wednesdays instead. Elsie starts screaming of joy and Chihiro motivates her. Elsie sees Keima looking depressed, as if some negative aura was coming out from him. Elsie states to Keima to think of the week as Wednesday instead of Monday, as she thinks that this is the cause of his depression. Keima scolds Elsie and tells her not to talk to him, as he is in an endless depression, thanks to Haqua telling him that there are still other 60,000 spirits left to capture, and that the Runaway Spirit Squad is almost useless. Keima yet again starts ranting on how there are only supposed to be 7 pieces like the Dragon Balls, instead of 60,000. Elsie tries to calm Keima that others are also doing the job but if they are as 'useless' as Elsie and 'clumsy' as Haqua, his life is meaningless and has already ended. Elsie consults Chihiro about how to cheer up Keima. Chihiro then insults Keima, stating that what good it would do to cheer up the Otamega, and that if she gets too close, she might get infected. Keima then leaves the class, and Elsie tells him that Chihiro did not really mean what she said. Keima then asks Elsie why she even listens to what a real girl has to say, stating that 'No personality, For the real girls, There is no flag'. He then starts to rant on how the ideal world like in his games should have more idiosyncrasies (things like aliens, military, and electric waves). Furthermore, he then exclaims that there is no contact between him and the faulty reality, as he is a honed gal gamer who lives an ideal life. Yet, as he hears the other girls commenting on how gross he is and how mob characters - the girls commenting - are not supposed to talk, he remembers the words of Chihiro and goes into denial. This means that he is affected by what she has to say regardless on how much he rejects this statement. It is here that Elsie senses that Chihiro is the next holder of a spirit, leaving Keima in complete shock. She appeared to be holding some sort of bag and was looking for someone, and pushes Keima out of the way. Keima yet again goes into denial. The scene changes when Elsie starts giving Keima information regarding her background and personality. A depressed Keima exclaims that those are some 'half-way, wishy-washy parameters'. He emphasizes the real and their dullness in comparison to his games. Elsie was curious as to why Keima said that this capture would be difficult. He explains that girls who are more troublesome make them stand out amongst the crowd, making them easier targets due to their defining characteristics. Girls like Chihiro should be in the background, not the main heroine of the game. If he does not have much information, he cannot stabilize a route. Keima then goes back to ranting and complaining to Elsie if they could just let this one go, as Chihiro had disrespected him. Elsie manages to get Keima to snap out of it when, shockingly, she sees Chihiro giving a love confession to another guy. Chihiro waits on a boy to give him a love letter and chocolate. Keima states that if a game company made a scenario of the heroine liking another guy with the same parameters as Chihiro's, they would burn to the ground and go out of business, as it would be impossible to capture her without loads of time and effort. It then starts to rain. Keima has now lost his slight motivation, saying to "Leave me alone... If there is even a way to capture her, I'll freeze to death here." Keima stops as they see Chihiro leaving quickly, running off and crying, as the boy refused her confession or broke up with her. Trivia *This chapter's title references "Rainy Days and Mondays", a song by The Carpenters. *Katsuragi art shifts into 10th century Buddhist Monk. Kuya Shonin. (chapter 28, p.4) *To the number of escaped spirits left on earth, Keima complains: "With a task like this, normally, you only need about 7 pieces. Imagine 60,000 D--gon balls!!"". This is a reference to the Dragon Ball Series, in which collecting all seven Dragon Balls would give a person a wish. (chapter 28, p.5) *Keima-Snoopy refuses to capture a certain target. (chapter 28, p.13) *Chihiro was reading ChauChau magazine - reference to another real life Japanese magazine - the Cha Cha Charming. (Chapter 28, p.2) References Category:Summary Category:Chapters